Beautiful View
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: One shot. Sometimes getting what you desireD is what you hoped it would be. FF


A/N: This popped into my head while I was listening to 'Beautiful View' by Shonagh Daly and begged to be written. Hope it's not too terrible!

* * *

It was a warm night. Wine glass in hand, Jo rested back on her elbows, gazing up into the swarm of stars flickering and flashing through the branches of the oak tree. Then she glanced to her left. 

_What a beautiful view you are_

_Eyes deep ocean green._

Sam didn't notice her attentions at first. Her face was also inclined upwards, drinking in the night sky, but Jo would hazard a guess that perhaps her mind wasn't totally on the moment. It was a shame, but the outline of gently-parted lips against the half-moon, not to mention the silky free hair playfully blowing in the mild breeze meant Jo could easily forgive the indiscretion. Besides, Sam had changed so much in the last few months, the odd return to her old obsessive ways could be forgiven.

_What a radiant sun you are_

_Belighting everything I see._

It was inevitable that Sam would notice her gaze eventually; she wasn't in the MET for decoration, though she easily could have been. Shifting onto her side, and thereby flipping her hair half-way over her eyes, the Detective Inspector said, 'You're looking at me again. I had no idea I was so interesting.'

Jo sipped her drink with a smile. 'Yes, you did.' Tearing her eyes away from the blonde, she shivered very slightly as the bushes around the garden sighed with a little impatience. They mirrored her own inner desires- she too was half-impatient for the future but rooted in wanting to enjoy the present, to preserve the moment. Her eyes strayed back to Samantha, who was still looking at her. 'I'm glad you're here.'

'Yeah, me too.'

_So don't be scared_

_The silence that's so warm between us_

_Can't you hear that all I want is you?_

'Have you got any idea how beautiful you are?' Jo asked suddenly.

'Jo…'

'No, I mean it,' she said firmly, reaching a hand over to lift rogue strands of hair away from those sparkling green eyes. 'You're stunning.'

_What a beautiful view you are_

_Don't change._

'You know, I can't believe this,' Sam said, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended on them during the last few minutes. 'If you'd have told me a month ago…

'That you'd be laying in my garden,' Jo continued for her. 'Looking up at the stars after an evening of…'

Sam cleared her throat. 'I wouldn't have believed it. I'm not sure I do actually.'

Placing her glass as steadily as she could on the blanket Jo rolled over to her lover, pinching her exposed arm gently with her thumb and forefinger. 'Just to see if you wake up.'

_What incredible skies they are_

_Wrapped round us tonight._

Manoeuvring her body ever-so-slightly, Jo managed to find a comfortable position for herself without disturbing Sam. Her arms wrapped protectively around her superior, she kissed the back of her head. 'It's a pity we've got work tomorrow. I could just see us having a nice day in bed.'

'Oh, look on the bright side,' Sam murmured softly. 'I get to sit in my office staring at you for most of the day.'

'Where's my bright side?'

'You haven't got one; you sit with your back to my window.'

'Shame that,' she commented. 'Still, I'm sure I can work something out.'

'You're a very resourceful officer, DC Masters. I wouldn't expect anything else.'

_You're all the sleeping stars_

_And I'm the satellites._

It had been a while since she'd spoken the words but the situation warranted it. 'Sam, I do love you, hope you know that.'

'I'm glad to hear it. Of course, if you didn't it'd be…'

'Your loss?' Jo finished.

'Actually, I was going to say it would be strange for me to be here.'

'No, you weren't.'

_Let all those fears rest in your imagination_

_I just wanna lie here in our constellation._

Sam turned her head slightly to receive the tender kiss then pulled away and looked her straight in the eye. 'I'd love to see the look on Phil's face if he could see us now.'

Jo grinned as the blonde settled her body back against her. 'Well, you might have to pop his eyes back in first if he was down the bottom of the garden. With you being too lazy to put your underwear back on and all.'

Sam shrugged. 'I didn't see the point.'

_What a beautiful view you are_

_Don't change._

'We've been out here for hours.'

Smiling to herself, Jo buried her lips deep into Sam's hair. 'I hadn't noticed. I don't wanna move.'

'What, not even to go inside?'

'Not just yet,' Jo decided, glancing up at the moon. With one hand she steadied herself whilst she lifted the other to caress Sam's glowing cheek. The green eyes she'd relished the sight of for several months now finally gazed back at her with knowing, and, more than that, longing. She wasn't certain how to describe her feelings at that moment but she didn't want to break the spell.

_Don't change._

'Are you a romantic, Jo?'

'Hmm…' she replied, furrowing her brow. 'It doesn't really go with the job.'

'Yeah, that's what I used to think,' Sam answered, running her left hand lightly up Jo's right arm. 'But… I don't know.'

'You mean maybe it does?'

'Maybe.'

_Let all the dark clouds rain beneath your mind's horizon_

_Can't you see there's nothing but skies of blue._

'Jo?'

Forcing her eyes open, she smiled. 'What?'

'Let's go inside.'

_And there you are_

_Don't change._

_What a beautiful view you are_

_Don't change._


End file.
